


Your Obedient Servant - B. Mitchell

by bookl0ver



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teasing, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: During a family dinner, Ben says some things he probably shouldn't, and makes it up to Callum.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Your Obedient Servant - B. Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Gay Ally by WatMcGregor (check it out! It's really funny!)
> 
> Warnings: Discussions of sex, some arguments, and a very slight dom/sub dynamic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Callum handed Stuart a beer, sitting down at the dining table. 

“So, how’s it going living with Abby and Rainie without me in the flat?” He asked, smiling. 

On the table was a home-made steak pie with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Callum had been sweating over it all day, wanting this dinner to go well. It was the first dinner he’d be sharing with his brother and his boyfriend in general, but also since Callum had moved in with Ben to a flat just off the square. 

“It’s alright. Nice having the big bed, and Abby seems to like the new room.” 

“And you can finally walk around with no clothes on.” Ben interjects from where he was still picking at his food. “Poor Rainie.” 

Stuart’s face hardened and he leaned forward. “I’ll have you know Rainie appreciates my physique. She finds me very attractive, because she has taste. Unlike my little brother.” 

Callum cringed as Ben’s eyes lit up, quickly rising to his feet. 

“Uh... I’ll sort the plates out. Back in a sec.” He scooped up the dishes and dumped them in the sink with a sigh. After all that Ben and Stuart had been through, he understood that they would never be friends, but he had hoped for his sake they would at least attempt at being civil. 

Ben and Stuart both glanced at the kitchen door guiltily. Stuart sat back in his seat whilst Ben picked at the table cloth. 

“So,” Stuart started. “You like the flat?” 

Ben glanced up at him then round at the flat. His and Callum’s flat. He smiled despite himself. “Yeah, it’s nice. Spare room for Lexi, nice size. And no offence, it’s nice not to trip over your shoes on my way out every morning.” 

Stuart nodded, bristling at the jibe. Ben always got under his skin, and he often fantasised about punching him, square in his pretty face. Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Ben, Stuart didn’t want to upset Callum. So, he tamped down those urges. 

Ben noticed his words had ticked Stuart off and he rolled his eyes. It had been an honest attempt at a joke, not mockery. These Highway men, very sensitive. 

That train of thought led him to the activities he had been doing with Callum the previous night. He’d had Callum on his back whilst he bit and scratched all over him, finding every deliciously sensitive spot. The sounds Callum had made were so loud Ben had had to put a hand over his mouth to avoid a noise complaint. 

“What you smiling at?” 

Ben blinked to find Stuart glaring at him. Deciding that being civil wasn’t working, he deliberately met Stuart’s eyes. 

“Thinking 'bout one of the benefits of this flat.” He imparted, voice purposely light. “We can be loud.” 

Stuart’s eyes widened and he coughed. “Right...” 

“I mean, I can. Callum, well, he’s a screamer.” The colour rapidly faded from Stuart’s face and Ben couldn’t control the grin that replaced his coy smile. “Sometimes I have to gag him. We brought a really good one though, he likes it.” 

“I don’t think that’s something you should be-" 

“Obviously there are times when he needs his mouth. Very talented with it, is our Callum.” 

At that point Callum re-entered the room, a cake and three small plates in his hands. 

“Chocolate cake anyone?” He asked. 

“You’d best get yourself a big bit babe,” Ben replied, still watching Stuart who looked as though he may faint. “I know you’ve been gagging for it.” 

As Callum blushed and raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend’s suggestive tone Stuart shot to his feet. 

“Not for me bruv, gotta get home.” He rambled, clapping Callum on the back and rushing to the doorway. Callum made his way to the front door behind him. “Can’t keep the women waiting can I? Cheers for dinner.” 

The word bye had barely left Callum’s mouth before the door was slamming shut in his face. With a sigh he returned to where Ben was happily digging in to the cake. 

“What did you do?” He demanded. 

Ben glanced up at him, taking in his stance wearily. Callum had his arms crossed against his chest, one foot tapping impatiently against the floor. Putting his spoon down, he chewed slowly to delay an answer. 

“In my defence,” He started. Immediately Callum rolled his eyes, grabbing himself another beer before he heard whatever ridiculous excuse was coming. 

“In my defence, I tried to be nice. But he took everything the wrong way.” Callum scoffed. “No, he did!” 

“What. Did. You. Say?” Callum asked slowly. He knew Ben and Stuart loved to one-up each other, and clearly Ben had won this round. 

“I might have – look I’m sorry, let’s just forget it yeah? This cake is-" 

“Tell me, or you’re on the sofa.” 

“I told him about us having sex. And I might possibly have mentioned you being a screamer, and really good at oral, and the gag.” 

Face burning red, Callum groaned. “Why did you do that?” 

Ben remained silent, worryingly focused on Callum’s face to gauge how much trouble he was in. 

“Am I kipping on the sofa?” He asked tentatively. 

“No.” Callum replied decidedly. “But Ben, if you want to have a slanging match with my brother, leave our sex life out of it. It took Stuart long enough to accept that I’m gay, I don’t want him knowing about what we get up to. He means a lot to me, and I don't want him to see me differently."

Ben nodded rapidly. “Course babe, course. I’m sorry, I just knew it would make him uncomfortable. It was stupid, so stupid.” 

Callum nodded, taking a slice of cake for himself. They ate in silence, Ben feeling a bit guilty. He shouldn’t have used Callum’s openness in bed as a weapon to attack his brother with. 

“I am sorry,” He started, rubbing at his neck. “Let me make it up to you. Anything you want, I’m your servant for the night.” 

A smile pulled at the corner of Callum’s lips at that, finishing his slice of cake. 

“Servant, are ya?” He laughed, rising to deal with the dishes. Before he could pick them up Ben had a hand on his shoulder and was directing him to the sofa. 

“I thought servants did what they were told, not pushed people around,” Callum giggled as he was placed on the sofa, Ben bringing his beer over. 

“Well, yeah. But we both know you’re too nice to order me around.” Ben teased, collecting the plates and beginning to wash them. He called over his shoulder. 

“Oi, I could order you around if I wanted to!” Even as he said it, Callum wasn't sure it was true. He enjoyed being told what to do far too much, and didn’t enjoy being assertive. It was why he’d given up on the police after all. Although, they'd never tried it just between themselves before.

“Oh yeah?” T-shirt slightly damp from doing the washing up, Ben stood in front of Callum. “Come on then, Lord Highway. Give me an order.” 

Callum pursed his lips in thought, options running through his mind. With a smile, he decided. 

“Kiss me.” 

“Yes sir,” Ben grinned, climbing on top of Callum. “Your wish is my command.” Their lips connected, Callum’s hands cupping Ben’s face instantly. As soon as their mouths met, tongues dancing and bodies grinding, all thoughts of stupid jokes and older brothers were forgotten. 

“My wish is your command?” Callum panted when they parted for air. Ben nodded eagerly, biting and kissing at Callum’s long, enticing throat. “Then get naked and wait for me on the bed.” 

Ben scrambled to his feet, pressing another kiss to Callum’s lips before obeying. Slowly, Callum rose to follow him, deciding as one last tiny punishment he’d make Ben wait. Heat simmered in his stomach. He liked telling Ben what to do, loved watching his boyfriend scramble to obey him. He waltzed around the flat, turning off every light and switch, until he knew Ben would be desperate. Only then did he enter the bedroom, thoughts of all the things he would order Ben to do running through his brain. 

Hours later, Callum was snoring peacefully beside a still-grinning Ben. He ached all over, his body covered in marks, but he couldn’t sleep, too busy pondering on his realisation. 

The realisation that Callum Highway - sweet, gentle Callum Highway – gave orders that made Ben fall to his knees, trip over himself to obey. Gave orders like a fucking king, no a god. 

And Ben was going to spend the rest of his life worshipping him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they're greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
